The present invention relates to system and methods for identifying objects and releasing their security.
It is known to provide objects with identifications, for example a barcode, so that the barcode can be scanned on the objects to be identified correspondingly in stores, warehouses, etc.
Also, the objects are provided with securing features formed usually as locks which lock a part of the object, and can be then released from the object to be taken by a user, such as a buyer, etc.
The disadvantage of the existing systems and methods includes the fact that some objects can be easily taken from a store, a warehouse, and the like unlawfully.
In particular, the identification elements, such as barcodes, can be removed from one object which is inexpensive and put on another which is expensive, so that the user then can pay a lower price for the more expensive object. Also, when a user, for example in a store, selects a plurality of objects and brings it to a cashier, just due to a human factor the cashier can scan only some of the objects, and leave other objects unscanned. Then he/she will release the securing devices from all the objects, thus allowing a buyer to take the objects which were not scanned as well and therefore not paid for.
It is believed to be advisable to improve the existing systems and methods for identification and release of objects to users in corresponding entities.